Forbidden Love: A Side Story to Unknown Forces
by We'retheDesperateMeasures-ODST
Summary: This is a side story of my fic Unknown Forces. Inside is a prequel that shows the bond being forged between Lana Beniko and Major James Mayer. It will follow the events on Rishi, four weeks after Yavin, Makeb, etc. Also, keep in mind there may be spoilers for SWTOR and Unknown Forces. I will also update when I can since I'm focusing on the main story.
1. REWRITE NOTICE!

**THIS STORY WILL HAVE A COMPLETE OVERHAUL.**

 **Now I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL REWRITE IT BUT BE AWARE THAT IT IS PROBABLY DUE TO AT LEAST ONE OF THE FOLLOWING REASONS**

 **It is poorly written and have a mixture of spelling and grammar errors**

 **It was poorly researched**

 **It** ** _feels_** **rushed**

 **ALL OF ABOVE**

 **IF YOU STILL WANT TO READ THIS STORY, THEN GO ON RIGHT AHEAD, BUT PLEASE TAKE THE ABOVE NOTICE IN CONSIDERATION BEFORE READING**


	2. IMPORTANT MESSAGE-READ FIRST

**Important Message From The Author! Please Read Before the Story!**

 **I'm going to warn readers that in some chapters there will be descriptions of fluff.**

 **There will be a warning posted on said chapters if it contains fluff and you will be able to skip.**

 **I will only post a maximum of five chapters containing it and may limit it to three since the vast majority will be romantic dates and holo messages.**  
 **The rating may even later change to M.**

 **You have been warned.**


	3. Alone on Rishi

"I figured you would be here." A familiar voice spoke. James looked up and saw Lana standing in the doorway of his quarters.

"Where else could I be?" He smiled at her as she walked towards him.

"Destroying a Revanite hideout maybe?" She joked causing James to chuckle as she sat down next to him on the bed. They both sat in silence for a while with Lana looking at him, slightly frowning as his face turned to the floor, and the expression on his face worried her.

"You look... troubled-conflicted."She stated prompting James to look away from her, trying to avoid her gaze.

"What?" She pressed, taking his hands in hers. Giving it a comforting squeeze and reached her hands out to his face, turning it to hers.

"I just feel like that I can't make a difference sometimes." He admitted lowly.

"You have, look around you, James. You are making a difference, especially for me."

"Thanks, Lana."He let out a short breath.

"You're welcome." She smiled shifting closer to him. They both enjoyed the comfortable silence as they sat on the bed, James felt that her fingers were intertwining his and he smiled before squeezing it softly, brushing his thumb against her hand.

"I have a gift for you."He spoke, unable to contain the excitement.

"What?"

"You heard me, here." He presented a wrapped package. She looks at him frowning before taking it, she slowly opened it and she had a large smile spread across her face as she looked at what's inside.

"Chocolate?"

"Yep. Just for you Lana." He smiled before she planted a kiss on his cheek. He turned his face to hers and their faces almost touched.

He blushed slightly before she closed in and her forehead brushed against his. He felt her heat radiating off of her as he looked into her eyes, a small smile tugged his lips as she removed her gloves and touch his cheeks as his hands slid up and down her back.

"I take this is the right time for finishing that conservation."

"Shut up." She closed the distance between them.

Their lips met, his hand slid from her back and cupped her cheek, feeling her soft skin as he felt her hands reach his neck and pulling him in, deepening the kiss. He tasted her lips before his tongue entered her mouth, exploring every bit as their tongues battled each other. Lana let out a moan before breaking off the kiss and barrage his neck with her lips, James let out a groan before creating some distance and started to kiss her neck, she turned her head giving him more access and he made his way up to her jawline, kissing her lips again, deep and passionate. His hands roaming over her body, they have share kisses before but never as intimate and deep as this. Her hands ran through his hair as she settled into his lap and James gritted his teeth as she rocked her hips.

He kissed more deeply as she slowly began to grind before falling back on the bed, pulling her with him. She gasped as he rolled their bodies around, bringing his body on top of her, kissing her neck again as her hands reached for his belt. James broke the kiss as he felt her unbuckling his belt, she noticed it and stop with a slightly confused look, she looked at James whose eyes locked with hers.

"Do you think we're taking it too fast?" She asked concerned.

"I-I really don't know." He replied.

"Maybe we should take it a bit slower." She suggested.

"Yeah." He sighed as he lay down next to her on the bed.

"Still, it was great." She smiled, scooting down next to him.

"It still is." James murmured as she settled her head on his chest and he rested his arm on her back, kissing her forehead. He inhaled deeply and the scent of her shampoo relaxed his mind somewhat.

"Your shampoo smells nice," He chuckled softly, he can hear her laughing at his comment. "It's always the same."

"It's Rominaria flower shampoo." She pointed out.

"I don't care, I like it." He smiled, rubbing her back slowly.

"How long can we stay before they catch us?" Lana asked.

"We got plenty of time." James replied with a smirk.

* * *

 **(Warning: sexual content ahead.)**

Lana then latched herself around James, her legs and arms wrapping themselves around him.

James held her up as the two lip-locked once again, just as aggressive and passionate as the last. Lana managed to kick off her boots as James backed his way onto the bed. The back of his knees toppled over and Lana found herself on top of him, yet they remained kissing each other, neither showing any sign of stopping.

Lana tugged the bottom of James's shirt, the grunt complying with her intentions, backed off as Lana slipped his shirt off of him, tossing it aside. Lana proceeded to peck her lips along James's well-built body before returning to his lips.

Taking the initiative, James flipped Lana over, with him being on top now. He felt her loosened up pants. Taking the action in stride, James grabbed the waistline and slid her pants off, feeling Lana's smooth legs as he did so. Throwing it aside, James slowly began to travel his way back up to Lana. Lana sat up and used her strength to rip her robes off. All she had on now was her gray bra and thong.

"Well this is certainly a new sight for me" James quipped with a smirk. Lana giggled at the comment.

She kissed him deeply once more, bringing him down with her. She rolled him over so she could be on top. Lana managed to unlock the belt holding Jame's pants and in a few seconds it came off, showing his boxers.

Lana 's eyes widened at the size.

Lana guided his hands up to her chest, and once they reached their destination, Lana 's finger closed around James's hand, giving both assets a firm squeeze and Lana gave a small gasp of pleasure. He then sat up to her level and kissed her once more, then began to trail down her neck, stopping to give her a mark.

Lana 's heart accelerated, holding James close as he made his way down to her breasts. Her breath was ragged but filled with pleasure and bliss. Her body tingled as James enclosed his mouth around one her breasts, while his hand enclosed the other. Lana began panting from the insane amount of excitement she was receiving.

"James, *Pant* you're really good at this…" Lana said between breaths. James stopped for a second giving her an animalistic grin that turned the blonde on even more.

"Guess I'm a natural." James stated. He yanked off her thong with ease getting a small yelp from Lana. He laid her down, planting another kiss on her lips, which they both relished in. James started to edge his way closer and closer to Lana's already wet.

James finally reached his target and hovered there for a second. He inched forward and gave a long lick, taking in all the flavors. Lana's breath hitched and her body arched upward. James began to ravage her vagina, giving long and strong licks causing Lana to spasm and moan with pleasure.

"Ah, James" Lana gasped out, clutching the bed sheets, tearing them slightly. James continued to devour her pussy, making Lana's mind go completely blank.

"OH KRIFF" She cried out, feeling herself climax. Lana trembled as she felt James literally lick and suck her legs and pussy clean.

"Hmm tasty" James said coyly. Lana simply laughed.

"Do come here" Lana connected her lips with James and the two kissed for a good long time. Lana was already past the point of holding everything in and just moaned, sighed and did every noise she could think of to show that James was doing everything right.

"I want MMPH, you MPH, inside me" Lana managed to get out between the kiss. James pulled back,

"Are you sure princess?" He teased.

"Definitely." Lana insisted "I want to feel you inside me."

Lana didn't say anything further as she kissed him once more. James, unwilling to deny his girlfriend, leveled his member before her vagina, then plunged in. Lana's entire body tightened and she hugged James as she began to adjust to the size, her nails digging into the back of his skin.

James let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he began to rock back and forth. He muttered several curses as he slowly started to pick up his pace, much to the Sith's delight. She was smothering her body up against James, head on his shoulder.

Flipping him over, Lana sat up and began to rock her hips as she rode atop of him, sweating from the pleasure. Her breasts started to bounce as she sped up her pace, panting in total bliss.

"OH STARS!" Lana cried out.

James got up to her, placing his firm hands behind her back and began rhythmically moving his hips to her pace. The two kept this up for nearly five to ten minutes when Lana began to feel more lustful

"Harder…" Lana panted, latching her arms around James's body "Do kriff me harder…"

James complied and he sped up his pace to almost five times. Lana's entire body was now jolting with every thrust James did into her.

Lana threw her head back screaming James's name in ecstasy. She felt a little drool escape her mouth but she didn't care as she kissed James again, tongues lashing out against one another.

"Ah, kriff…" Lana panted after nearly half hour of continuous sex, and they already came three times.

"James…" Lana, mewled as she was on top of James, her breasts squashed up against his bare chest. She was riding him again and once more…

"I'm going to come again." Lana said through her ragged breathing.

"Then do it with me." James said, his voice rasp.

Lana felt her pussy was ravaged beyond all recognition but she couldn't stop herself as she felt another climax coming.

James suddenly accelerated making Lana moan and wail in pleasure and god knows what else.

"James…" Lana yelled out as they both came together. James sighed, exhaustion finally taking over. Lana didn't budge from her spot, staying on top of him.

"That was…" James tried to formulate words.

"Incredible." Lana said tiredly, a sexy smile gracing her face. She felt all creaky when she pulled her face up to James's.

"More like amazing." James whispered, ensnaring their lips for like the hundredth time that night.

The two simply laid there on the bed for almost an hour.

"So are you up for round two?"

"Think you can keep up this time?"

* * *

James lifted his head up a bit to analyze the apartment. The room was messy and their clothes were littered everywhere.

"Hmm…" James hummed.

"What is it?" Lana sat up, not bothering to cover herself.

"Nothing." James shrugged thoughtfully "I just thought we'd do more damage."

Lana laughed, planting yet another kiss on James, this one decently long.

"I do think we were both holding back." Lana 's amber eyes gleamed "If we were to go all out, this room would pretty much be gone."

"Then let's save that for another time" James leaned against the headboard of his bed, Lana burying herself into his chest. Moments later, Lana fell asleep in James 's arms.

James smiled as he looked at her beautiful serene face. His face became serious. His mind went over everything that has transpired these past few months. Tightening his grip around Lana a bit more, James's thoughts wandered back to the events that went by, more importantly, the people he spent it with.

"I'll be with you, Lana." James murmured into her ear "I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

With that, the soldier finally went to sleep, a small smile on his lips and an even bigger one on the Sith's.

* * *

The familiar sight of the ceiling of his room filled James's eyes as they slowly cracked open. Letting out a soft sigh, trying to close his eyes again, and hoping to catch some more sleep. They opened again as he registered a warm presence next to him and felt small breaths tickling his quickly looked next to him and saw Lana sleeping, her body next to his and her head resting on her shoulders as she slept peacefully.

James looked at the sleeping figure of her body, her head slowly rising each time he breathed. He brushed a few loose strands from her blonde hair behind her ear, showing her beautiful features. Her sharp jawline, soft skin, her rose-colored lips and those who knew it was the only thing that showed her affiliation in the dark side of the force but he still found it mesmerizing to look at, at the thought of her eyes a small sense of curiosity filled him, wondering what her real eye color is or was. Green, brown? Maybe blue like that of his.

James rested his head back on his pillow as he looked back at Lana, realizing she took one of his shirts. Fight For The Republic. It was no doubt too large for her but James couldn't help but think it looked kind of cute on her. She looked so small in it, so safe in his arms. A small smile began tugging his lips as she briefly stirred, adjusting her head slightly and he heard a soft groan escaping her lips as she shifted. Her eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times before fully opening them. Her eyes darted around the room before she found that of James's. A smile appeared on the corner of her lips as she yawned and settled back on his chest, looking into his gray-blue eyes.

"Morning.." Lana said softly against his chest and placing her hand on it.

"Morning, did I wake you?" James asked quietly, his body tensing slightly and taking her hand in his.

"No..." She reassured, giving him a loving smile allowing him to relax his body.

"Last night-"

"It was great."

"Really, I - I mea-" James stammered, blushing slightly. Lana silently chuckled and placed her hands on his cheeks, brushing them softly before bringing her head to his. Planting her lips on his, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Does that give you an answer?" She teased, breaking the kiss after a few seconds.

"It does." He looked into her eyes, their lips still brushing each other.

"It was your first time?" Lana rested her head in the palm of her hand. James nodded and hummed in response.

"What about you?"

"I have had feelings for someone before but we never got to the point of... This." She smiled into his eyes, tracing her index finger over his chest.

"Who was this special someone?" James grinned, letting her hand roam his chest.

"A fellow student at the academy on Korriban, we were the only survivors of our final trial."

"What happened to him?"

"We parted ways when we left the academy, after that we both fell out of contact." She told him.

"What about you, ever had feelings before?"

"Unfortunately no." He chuckled. "I grew up on an isolated farm with my family before the Jedi found my brother and I. I barely remember my parents."

"How old were you when they did find you?"

"About seven I think."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Wait.. I never told you everything about my childhood, did I?" James asked her prompting her to shake her head.

"Well as you already know, I grew up on Dantooine. My parents were killed during the Empire's invasion. Grandmaster Shan, an old family friend found us and she already knew about my brother's sensitivity to the Force. I went with them to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant before it was destroyed, but there is so much a force blind orphan can do with the Jedi. "

"And so you chose to become a soldier." Lana stated.

"Yes, I enlisted so I could serve the Republic and hopefully serve at my brother's side since I had nowhere else to go and no skills other than farming." James nodded sadly at the memories.

"And you, do you have family?" James asked in order to forget the painful recollections.

"I do, I was born into the family of one of the most celebrated entrepreneurs on Dromund Kaas." She told with a bit of pride.

"My mother always told me that with working together you always achieved more than you could alone, a lesson I never forgot."

"She sounds like a smart woman." James complimented.

"Where do you think my intellect and wit comes from?" Lana teased.

"And your humor?" He jested back.

"Large part my father."

"How big is your family?"

"It was just the three of us before I left for Korriban." Lana mentioned.

"Do you miss them?" James could see a hint of sadness in her.

"At first yes but I maintained contact with them and visited when I could but for the last few months I couldn't with the Revanites looking for us."

"I think I'd like to meet her one day."

"I'm not sure if she is open to the idea of inviting a Republic Soldier in her home." Lana chuckled, amused.

"Speaking of, what you think you will do when this war is over, return home. Maybe start one?"

"It will take time to get this over with but maybe I'll settle down." Lana mused at the idea.

"We could try something together." James suggested positively.

"I think I would like that, and you imagine us living normal lives."

"It would be interesting." He closed in, planting a kiss on her lips.

"I do love you..." She admitted after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too Lana." He comforted.

"I'm just glad you care." She nestled her head back on his shoulder, glancing at the alarm.

"Shouldn't we get out of bed?"

"I don't know, it's nice, warm.." James trailed off, stroking his finger across the length of her arm that rested on his chest.

"It is, but so is a shower. We both smell of alcohol and... sweat from last night."

"I don't mind." He chuckled, watching her get up from the bed.

"You're just dirty." She chided playfully.

"You like it." He teased, giving her neck a brief kiss before she hopped off the bed and heading towards the fresher.

"If you are fast enough you can still join." She smirked at him before disappearing in the door.


	4. After Coruscant

_**James,**_

 _ **I bet you were surprised that I visited you on Coruscant and to say that I adore you is such a massive understatement.**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **You mean everything to me and I will always be there for you now and forever.**_

 _ **It was a rough two months after Yavin and I was heartbroken.**_

 _ **I never wanted to leave you behind because you are my one and only.**_

 _ **You are the only man that I want to spend the rest my days and to have children with.**_

 _ **Like I promised back on Coruscant, I will uphold my commitment to never leave you again.**_

 _ **I hope to see you soon my love as I write this message since I'm imagining you're amazing eyes.**_

 _ **XOXO,**_

 _ **Lana**_

 _ **P.S. Are you sure you won't defect?**_

 _ **Because if you do, I would be able to see you all the time and you can come home and see me all you want.**_

 _ **We can even start a family and move to one of the outer rim worlds like we had talk about.**_

 _ **I'm was planning to pull some strings so that you can serve the Empire in the Unknown Regions so you do not have to face your former comrades.**_

 _ **I hope you reconsider, but I will understand why you do not and even if you refuse my offer, I will still love you forever and always.**_

* * *

 _ **Lana,**_

 _ **Indeed I was surprised by your sudden appearance at my doorstep.**_

 _ **I thought with all of the security after the incident with Karden and some Imperial Commandos I thought that I didn't have to deal with another imperial. But I was wrong since you managed to sneak in and I'm glad that you did.**_

 ** _Speaking of which, as much as I would like to see you everyday, the Republic is my home and I would be besmirching my parent's memory, not to mention becoming a hypocrite._**

 ** _I did not mean to be harsh, but just know that I will always love and care for you._**

 ** _We will still have our family, but first I have to deal with this war._**

 ** _Besides, you are unlike any woman that I have ever met and as I'm writing this, I imagining your short and soft hair and your beautiful face._**

 ** _Can't wait to return the favor by visiting you and your parents in Kaas City._**

 ** _Be safe out there angel._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _James_**


	5. Meeting the Parents

Major Mayer was outside the Beniko's manor on Dromund Kaas waiting for Lana. The soldier had passed through the customs department thanks to forged papers provided by her so that the Pub could visit her and her family.

James had to admit that he didn't think that his sweetheart came from a wealthy family judging by the size of the mansion and the lawn, making him even more nervous than he already was.

Eventually, the door opened and the Major's jaw dropped at the sight of her. The blonde looked absolutely stunning in her green evening gown that was dazzling with glitter. Her lips have a deep, red lipstick and she appeared taller thanks to the heels she's wearing. The trooper now wondered if he was underdressed for this occasion as James did not expect this level of formality and he just simply wore a nerf leather jacket with some slacks.

"James!" She cried out as she hugged him, excited that he showed up. "I'm so glad that you came."

"I wouldn't miss it for the galaxy." He declared before kissing her cheek. "And you look beautiful tonight." His statement making the Sith blush.

She then coughed into her hand in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Yes…well please do come inside. Don't want to catch a cold now, would we?"

Showing him the way, James entered the house, gazing at the various statues, portraits, and other luxuries items as Lana gave him a tour of her family's estate.

"And this here…" She started just before she was interrupted by who the Dantooinian assumed to be her father.

The man approached the major and extended his hand in greeting. "So you must be James? I'm Jaren and it is nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine Mister Beniko."

"Oh, you do not need to be formal. Just call me Jaren." He then turned his head in the opposite direction and yelled. "Kelsa! Lana's suitor is here!"

"PAPA!" She cried out in embarrassment.

"What did I do wrong, sweetie? I'm just informing your poor mother that you brought home your first boyfriend."

In a million years, James never thought that Lana's complexion would go from a lack of sunlight to something more akin of Dorian passion fruit. In other words, his adorable other half was deeply embarrassed at her father's mischievous introduction.

Two seconds later, his girlfriend's mother answered. "I can't wait to meet him! Dinner is ready!"

* * *

The dinner was a surprisingly simple affair consisting of Gundark roast, some vegetables, Alderaanian wine, and for dessert there is zherry gelatin.

Major Mayer was cutting another slice of roast on his plate when Jaren spoke up. "So James? I heard from Lana that you're a soldier in the Republic Army. Is that true?"

Her father didn't sound disgusted, nor was he suspicious, he was just curious.

James glanced over to Lana, who gave him a slight nod before the Pub answered the head of the household."Umm. Yes, I'm in the Republic Army. I'm also the current commanding officer of Havoc Squad." The soldier then gulped slightly at the look Jaren gave him before her father started to chuckle, then it turned into full-blown laughter.

"Not only is my daughter dating a Pub, she's in a relationship with the commander of Havoc Squad!"

The two women currently sitting at the table, mother and daughter, witness the scene with total amusement.

"I do hope that you are not giving the poor boy a stroke, dear." Kelsa giggled.

"Do not worry honey, I'm just only giving him a hard time."

James had to wonder if her father truly was giving him a hard time or if he was trying to win the war through intimidation. If it was the second option, the major had to admit it is working.

* * *

Eventually, the dinner was concluded and the Dantooinian was provided some unneeded assistance from protocol droids to carry his luggage to one of the guest room. After he was finished packing and his stuff was put away, Lana came into the room.

"So, what do you think of my parents?" She asked sweetly.

'They're nice..." James then looked left to right at the portraits in the room. "I still can't believe that you grew up here."

With a giggle, the blonde gave him an adoring, sensual peck on the lips before withdrawing her head and stared deeply into his eyes. " Well, papa and mum operate a rather successful corporation."

"And what's business is that?" James asked as he caresses her neck.

The Sith happily sighed as she responded with pride. " Beniko Incorporated. My parent's company specializes in droids."

"I see..." James smiled. "Want to spend the night here?"

"You know me." She winked before she went for another kiss. "James?"

"Yes, babe?" He asked as his hands rested on her waist.

"I do apologize for the short notice, but we're going to have a big day tomorrow. My parents are going to be hosting a gala."

James' eyes went wide since he wasn't expecting this. Not at all.


	6. The Gala

"My you look dashing tonight." Lana sniggered as she complimented on how he looked in a tux.

James rolled his eyes. "Oh please…"

"Major Mayer. The bravest, most daring, and elite soldier in the Republic Army is afraid of wearing a suit?"

The look on James' face says it all, much to her glee.

"I don't mind wearing this suit. What I'm worried about is all of the Imps and Sith coming here. What if one of your peers recognize me?"

James did have a point, but the blonde is confident that none of the guests would recognize him. However, the accent was a different story and luckily, his home planet of Dantooine has been a territory of the Empire since the Treaty of Coruscant was signed.

"I do have to admit that I do share your concerns, but enough about that." She said softly as she slowly approached him. "We are going to have a wonderful evening."

Lana then gave James a quick peck on the cheek before he allowed the Sith to lead him to the main hall, just in time for the celebration.

* * *

Nathrrya wore a dark blue sequin dress that made her look taller. It was a one-piece affair with a split that ran two thirds the way up her left leg. The only accessories were a glossy black belt sporting an elaborate silver buckle and nestled against Nathrrya's left hip was the hilt of her lightsabre. On her left hand, she also had Quinn's engagement ring. Nathrrya was also going to be late.

The door to the Beniko's mansion opened and there stood Lana.

"Sorry for being late, Lana but you know what some of these missions can be like." Nathrrya said by way of greeting.

Lana waved the apology away "Don't worry so much Nat and at least you got changed this time." The blonde teased "Oh... is that Malavai's engagement ring? He knows you so well." She said admiring the elegant silver ring the other woman wore.

"It is." Nathrrya confirmed with a smile. "At least this time I shouldn't have to force crush the reproductive parts of any unwanted admires."

Lana winced as she remembered that episode from a previous gala they'd both attended. There had been a particularly persistent and obviously drunk imperial officer that had been bothering both of them who hadn't taken the hint. In the end, Nathrrya had lost her temper and did what she'd just described. When a female Sith said no she kriffing well meant NO!

"Let's hope so." The blonde agreed "Your parents are already here so go right in, you'll soon find them. Later I'll introduce you to James."

* * *

 ** _Five Hours Later..._**

"Would you like some more punch, babe?"

The couple had been dancing nonstop for a few hours with only one break when they along with the guests finally started to grab the prepared meals at the banquet table.

"Yes. Please do and thank you."

James got up from his seat and pushed the chair back in before heading to the buffet table that had some Dorian punch. As he pours the contents into the glass, an Imperial Colonel walked up to him. James had to compose himself and internally, he was panicking with the thoughts of someone recognizing him.

"Mister Mayer, I do believe we hadn't met." He greeted with a wink. "I'm Colonel Conrad Storm."

With silent relief, the Republic Soldier inside enemy territory shook the Imps hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, Colonel."James said politely as possible but in reality, he thought 'arrogant bastard with atrocities to his name.'

"So Mister Mayer..."

"Please call me James." The trooper quickly interrupted.

"Very well then...James." The snob glared at the lowly, rude man. "What do you think about my accomplishments."

In the soldier's mind, thoughts of Balmorra and Corellia made his blood boil t the war crimes this...man committed. He was responsible for the massacre of twenty thousand innocent Republic citizens on Ryloth because the humans were 'interbreeding' with a 'slave race' and he raped five hundred women on various mid rim Republic worlds.

"Impressive. the way you defeated a Republic Army outnumbering your division on Hoth three to one will go down in history as one of the Empire's glorious achievements."

The bastard laugh. HE LAUGHED! It took all of James' strength to not strangle this scumbag in front of his peers. The spoiled, privileged brat eventually stopped his laughter after about three minutes.

"So, how come a strong, young man like you gets away with not serving in the Imperial Military?"

Luckily for James, he was prepared for this exact question."Under Imperial Regulation number 8415-992A, those who are considered essential for the Empire's war effort cannot serve on the front lines. I'm a..." He paused, knowing what the Colonel's attitude will be. "Nerfherder by trade."

"A Nerfherder! Ha! And so, the daughter of Beniko is dating a Nerfherder? What a joke!" the Imps face turned into disgust. "I do not know what she sees in you lad, but I do know that she deserves more than a blasted, illiterate country bumpkin from the Imperial colony of Dantooine." He sneered before leaving Mayer in the dust.

"Why you arrogant, uptight, snobbish, high and mighty huut'un who believes that us Dantooinians are an expendable resource for Imperial might and grew up with a silver spoon in hand."James muttered to himself as he headed back to his seat next to Lana.

What the Major witness as he approached the table enraged the trooper even further.


	7. One Angry Dantoonian

"Is this seat taken dear?" A familiar voice asked.

Lana looked up and saw the ugly mug of Colonel Storm. The same man that for years since she was sixteen offer her parents' baubles and other useless items in order to get her hands in marriage. Fortunately for the blonde, Jaren and Kelsa Beniko believed that arrange marriages are an outdated tradition, not to mention being against slavery, unlike this blasted fool. The Sith has heard accounts of this man's repulsive reputation of violating women and how he ordered the execution of innocent civilians on Ryloth, not to mention being twice her age. What the _good_ Colonel values is only credits and power, unlike James who is more respectful and have a humble personality, the trooper desiring neither fame nor fortune.

"Sure Conrad. And next time please do not call me dear."

Said fool then sat next to her. "My apology my lady…If I may, I heard a rumour that you're courting a Nerfherder. Is this true?"

"Well, I'm not denying it, Colonel."

"What do you see in him?" He asked as he picked his teeth with a toothpick to Lana's disgust. The nerve of this man. The Empire would be better off without him and he is testing her patience.

"James is really sweet and is always polite, unlike you Conrad." She declared as she got up from her chair. But as soon as she stood up, Colonel Storm followed her movement and grabbed her before the man forcibly made the Sith face him.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"I do not think so dear." He whispered in her ears. "You…are…mine…"

The Imperial Officer started to kiss her neck and he was overpowering her. The audacity of him! Groping a Lord of the Sith! Unfortunately for Lana, Colonel Storm was holding her wrists so she couldn't use her force abilities and her lightsaber was back in her bedroom since her dress didn't have an attachment for the weapon.

Suddenly there was a splash of red liquid over his uniform.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" A Dantooinian accent called out as he grabbed the man off of her and deliver a fist to the Colonel's face."I believe she said no!"

 _'_ _James'_

* * *

James was enraged that this war criminal attempted to rape another sentient being. This time he was groping the love of his life and his fury went from a campfire to an apocalyptic volcanic eruption on Mustafar with the Mining Guild having to evacuate off the planet before it blows.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" He shouted as he pulled the jackass off of her and turned him around, giving the Imp a blow to his jaw. "I believe she said no!"

The Colonel, enraged at the thought of being struck by someone of the lower class, charged forward.

James gave the bastard a left hook, then a right. He then went to the groin and the arrogant officer went down.

"Thank you for ruining a wonderful evening!" Mayer screamed into his face as he lifted him by the collar. "I guess we have to do this the hard way, which is fine by me." James growled as his fist connected him again.

Lana, watching in horror, and unsure what to do, witness Conrad being thrown into the refreshment table. The two hundred other guests watched the scene in amusement, believing that the fight was the main event.

Eventually, the two fighters went outside and started wrestling each other. The crowd placed bets on who was going to win the fight and there was a mix of cheering and jeering when the organizers of the celebration arrived to investigate the sudden, unplanned spectacle.

"Lana dearie. What's going on?" Her father asked.

The tears in her eyes started to come out as the blonde told her parents what happened. "...Conrad violated me... and James started to beat him up..."

Her father scowled at the thought of the Colonel violating his only child and went out to support James as Lana cried into her mother's chest.

* * *

"You made the worst mistake of your life scumbag!"

"And yet she deserves better!"

"You are absolutely right, she does deserve better! Better than you that is!"

The wrestling match has been going nowhere with the two soldiers from opposite factions being at each other throats for twenty minutes now. James needed an advantage and it came from an unexpected, yet helpful source.

The undercover Republic Trooper saw Mister Beniko cock a scattershot and fired a blast into the air.

"Conrad, I'm going to say this exactly once. I want you to leave and never return." The father declared, aiming the scattershot at the colonel's chest to reinstate his point.

With a huff, the colonel left without further incident.

"Are you alright my boy?" Jaren asked James after the unwelcomed man left.

"Never been better." The trooper smirked before becoming slightly more formal. "Just wish that I arrived sooner before that disgusting prick laid his unwashed hands on her."

The head of the household walked towards the soldier, placing his hand on James' shoulder. "The feeling is mutual, but I do not desire to start a kaggath."

James has heard about these huge blood disputes between families, but a kaggath could only be called by a Sith.

"How can Colonel Storm start a Kaggath?"

Jarren sighed. "He personally can not. But his uncle, Lord Anvil, could. In the middle of the Great Galatic War, Conrad's parents were killed onboard the _Avenger of_ _Korriban_ , and his uncle took him in, raising him like one of his own. Lord Anvil has considerable influence that not even Lord Marr can touch him and now with this incident, I do believe that he may call one in order for his nephew to receive Lana's hand in marriage.

Thoughts about the earlier conservation of 'what does she see in you' and Jaren's admission made the trooper steamed to a whole new level. "Arrange marriage?! I am going to personally slay that bastard myself!"

"I know you will lad. Just be careful, okay?... Now let's do get inside before we catch a cold. Shall we?"

James nodded as he followed the father inside.


	8. Comforting and Introductions

James was inside the bedroom comforting Lana as she shed tears over the incident that occurred an hour ago. The Benikos dismissed their guests early and the parents watched as their only child continued tearing up.

 _'When I get my hands on him.'_ The Major promised as he thought of multiple ways to render a rather painful death on the spoiled brat. _'Should I use my skinning knife or my flamethrower? Too many ways...'_

"My poor baby." Kelsa muttered as she assisted the Dantoonian in comforting her daughter on the bedside. Jaren meanwhile paced around the room and clenched his fist with the determination of a mighty Rancor.

Mayer glanced down at his sweetheart and planted a peck on her forehead, forcing the blonde to stop crying and show him her soft, amber eyes.

"It's okay angel. You're safe now." He declared before the sound of the door being broken down was heard and the soldier instinctively withdrew his blaster, ready for whoever came through.

Jaren groaned "We told her she could stay..." knowing full well who had just demolished their front door.

"Yes but did you see the engagement ring she wore? She had wanted to tell her parents the good news." Kelsa replied.

Ten seconds went by before the door was thrown to a nearby wall and the parents' dove for cover as the individual entered.

 _'Oh great.'_ The Pub thought as he saw who it was, still aiming the pistol in her direction as the Emperor's Wrath showed...Concern?

Shaking his head, the trooper believes that somehow the coward or his uncle convinced the Dark Council's pet to tie up loose ends. James hoped to the all powerful Force that he could explain to Cas why he blasted his cousin as he prepared to fire on the redheaded intruder.

All of as sudden, Lana stopped sobbing once again, wiping her now reddened eyes and glanced at the unannounced guest. "Nat?"

Darth Avarice smiled before turning her attention in the direction of the elders. "I need to speak to Lana alone, please?"

"Of course, my lord." Jaren nodded as he helped his spouse up and walked out of the room.

Turning her attention back to her friend, Nathrrya glared at the man sitting next to Lana. "I do believe I told you to leave."

"Now just wait a damn minute!" The Dantoonian snarled as he hopped off the bed."Lana had been fondled by a privilege, spoiled and disgusting prick, I am not just going to leave her!"

Nathrrya was taken aback by the lashing out of this man and pale blue eyes changed into yellow as he held his ground, Republic Dar'manda blue-gray against Sith gold as neither backed down. Avarice was about to force choke him when…

"James! Nat! Stop it!" Lana shouted as she witness her lover and her friend fought.

"So you're James?" Nathrrya questioned, losing her patience.

The Major nodded. "And you're Darth Avarice."

"I do believe you already know Major." The redhead grinned at the unpleasant state he was in after her announcement. "Lana told me everything and normally I would dispatch those who try to murder me in cold blood but for the sake of both her and Cas I will not hold a grudge." James was about to sigh in relief when the other Sith started to walk closer. "However if you harm Lana in any way: I. Will. Kill. You...Understood?"

Mayer slowly nodded in a respectful manner, shrugging off her threat since it wasn't the first time a Sith promised to do him bodily harm. So much for intimidation that is.

"NAT!" Lana scolded, knowing what the Wrath was doing.

"What? All I was trying to do was making sure that lover boy here did not get any ideas." The Wrath mischievously smiled.

"That's a poor excuse and you know it!"

* * *

 ** _Hours Earlier..._**

 _"Is it just me or did Jaren provided wonderful entertainment this time." Marrick asked his spouse as he watched two men wrestling each other with the occasional fist being thrown._

 _"If I do say so myself dear, I wonder where he managed to find them."_

 _Marrick Palatine was a former Senior Investigator for the Republic Justice Service until he met Ro'wan Therin and he decided to defect. The couple eventually had a child and they were proud when she was declared the Empire's Wrath._

 _The lovers witnessed as the dark blond-haired man threw his opponent outside and and a mixture of cheers and jeers was heard as they continued to duke it out._

 _"Mum? Dad? What's going on?" A distinctive voice asked in bewilderment._

 _It was their daughter, Nathrrya._

 _"Nat It's so good to see you honey!"_

 _"Mum!"_

 _Before she responded to her precious, the mother eye's landed on her hand._

 _"By the Force! You're engaged!" Ro'wan squealed in delight._

 _"MUM!"_

 _Chuckling at the scene, Marrick decided to tell his baby girl about the 'main event' of the evening._

 _"It appears that the Benikos decided to put on a fight this year sweetie."_

 _Nat's eyes narrowed as she saw a black-haired colonel swinging his arm for another blow, but it didn't connect. "I see."_

 _"So did Quinn propose on Alderaan honey! Please do tell your father and I the details!"_

 _"Mother!" The Wrath cried out. Kriff! Nat felt like she needs more champagne after this._

* * *

 _'Three...Two...One...'_ James counted down as he watched the two women started to argue over him. For Major James Mayer of the Republic Army, he had never imagine that one day he would be in a relationship with a Sith Lord and to have a friend of hers, the current Wrath 'discussing' the person Lana chose to be with. _'Women are so complicated.'_ He groaned as the 'discussion' continued.

"And what is the matter with being overprotective?"

"My love life is none of your concern!"

With that, the Trooper shook his head at the duo's antics and sides, he was thirsty. A glass of water sounds great right now and if not, he hoped that Jaren wouldn't mind if he grabbed some of his Corellian Whiskey.

* * *

 ** _Thirty minutes after James left..._**

"Lana..." Nat sighed for the tenth time. "After everything that happened, is it unreasonable for me to show some concern?"

"No...I guess not." The blonde finally admitted, seeing the point the Wrath made. "But James would never hurt me and I do realize that he did partake in a black operation a few years back. His heart however iss in the right place and he believes that he's doing the right thing."

Avarice could actually understand where she was coming from as her cousin, Casavir served the Republic as the current Battlemaster of the Jedi Order and even though they didn't agree on many things, not to mention being members of opposing factions, Nathrrya did respect her cousin's beliefs as by Jedi standards they were very progressive. After all the man had secretly married his former padawan who was a Child of the Emperor, or would have been had Kira not run away from Korriban before the rituals had been completed.

"Besides James life was full of tragedy." Beniko continued. "He witnessed his parents being killed by Lord Angral and he was present in the Jedi Temple during the Conquest of Coruscant. I do know that it does not excuse him from his actions conducting Operation: Kavalir Fal nor participating in a raid on Korriban but he believes in an eye for a eye." Lana shook her head. "And yet, despite being portrayed as a monster, as a man who makes our troops panic at the slightest rumour of him being present on a planet, James is considerate and sweet." The Head of Sith Intelligence stared deeply into Avarice's pale blue eye's. "He's a hard man to kill because he has one thing that is driving him: Hope."

* * *

"Ah...James my boy! I see that you discovered my liquor cabinet!" Mister Beniko chuckled as he noticed the Major carrying a distinct bottle and two shot glasses.

"I most certainly did Jaren." The soldier laughed as he sat down next to the head of the household and poured the glasses. James couldn't help but to wonder how the man beside him was coping over the 'incident'. It infuriated Mayer over how that this 'man' could somehow had the audacity to think that he could get away with everything.

"I'm assuming that Lana and Lord Avarice are still in the room?" He pressed, to which the soldier confirmed.

"Yeah and they're just probably talking about 'Sith Lord business' right now." Mayer joked. "I don't believe they want a Pub in the room where he can overhear military secrets sensitive to the Empire."

Shaking his head, Jaren drank his glass before speaking up. "Kelsa is making dinner lad. Tonight is the choice cut of a Rancor."

It surprised the Dantoonian over how quickly the parents got over the 'incident', but his gut was telling him that it was not the case."Are you sure your alright Jaren."

Mayer can see the man's hands trembling and his eyes told the Major all that he needed to know.

SMASH!

The empty glass hit one of the stone's on the fireplace and it was broken into shards. "The next time I see that...that animal: I will put him down!" He cried, bawling with the thought of failing to protect his only child.

It appeared that he wasn't the only one to notice the object that was thrown. Kelsa was nearby, wiping her hands on her apron. "James? Please be a dear and do check on Lana for me."

"Yes ma'am." The Dantoonian politely smiled while thinking _'They didn't deserve this. I can not wait to skin that piece of scum alive.'_

* * *

"Hope?"

Lana noticed Nat's confusion. "Yes indeed. He hopes that for every battle he fights, every campaign he partakes in would make a better and peaceful galaxy. He hopes that no one else will suffer for what he went through, and he hopes that with centuries from now, there would be no need for senseless violence because he hopes that in someway there would be tranquility."

Nat was absolutely taken aback by this revelation. It was actually not like Lana at all to speak in such a manner."That's the most unpragmatic statement I've ever heard from your mouth."

"Oh really?" Lana's eye's glistened with mischief. "I was just telling you what he hopes for."

"I get it now." Nat grinned. "Loverboy is an idealist. " The Wrath decided to return the favor. "Now I know what caused you to be swoon by him. Its a case of opposites attract." The Redhead made a false sigh. "Force help us. A realist and a ideallist kissing in a tree..."

"Nat!"

"What did I do wrong this time?" Nat smugly asked as the door swung opened.

"Umm...Sorry...I didn't know I was interrupting anything." James stammered.

"No worries." Nat's eyes went from the man to Lana and back again. "I'll just leave you alone. I got some _'business'_ to take care of anyways." She declared before leaving.

"So are you okay now cyar'ika?" James asked all of a sudden.

Lana looked straight into his blue-gray eyes. "I'll admit that I will never get rid of the scars I had received love, but it is a work in progress."

James smiled and hugged the blonde tight. "I love you Lana."

"I love you too James."

* * *

ZAP!

"My Lord! Please!" Conrad cried out in pain as he received a dosage of 'shock therapy'.

"And why should I." Natthrrya questioned. "I do believe you did not grant a dear friend of mine the courtesy called mercy." Her yellowed eyes reddening as Avarice used the Force to crush the animal's manhood."You're going to pay dearly."

Despite the pain, the Colonel started to chuckle. "And I believe that I will receive the last laugh, my Lord."

"What are you talking about?"

But the scum started to choke and his mouth foamed. It was evident that the man had committed suicide.

The redhead smacked herself in the head for not realizing that the 'gentleman' may take his life instead of suffering her fury.

 _'But what did he mean he would receive the last laugh?'_ Nathrrya pondered as she stared at the former Colonel's corpse. It totally bugged her that he had managed to kill himself under her nose and how that this disgusting piece of garbage went from pleading to smiling.

What is his end game?

Her head still deep in thought, the Wrath almost didn't notice the holocommunicator the officer dropped turn on, showing the grainy image of Storm's uncle, Lord Anvil.

 _"Conrad, since Jaren had not seen the wisdom in uniting our two enterprises, it seems that we need to have our contingency..."_

It took the Pureblood a moment to realize that his beloved nephew was dead.

Nathrrya brought her boot down hard on the holocom crushing it. Anvil had mentioned a man named Jaren, which given the incident that involved Lana was Jaren Beniko...

Nathrrya turned and sprinted out of the dead Colonel's apartment and made for the Beniko residence, while she couldn't deal with Anvil until he made a move she could warn the Benikos that they were in danger.


	9. IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR!

Sorry folks, but I'm going to take a short break from this story and come back to it.

As stated in my profile, **One of my pet peeves is "Dead Fics" and just know that all of my stories that are not completed are not dead because they will be updated since I am one hundred percent committed to complete them no matter what.**

I have other stories that I would like to complete and I. Am. One. Hundred. Percent. Committed to complete this one too.

I'll keep you updated and I hope you have a nice day.


End file.
